gardensoftimemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Gifting
How do I gift my Neighbours? Torynn (talk) 16:15, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Feb 17th/12: Change is in the air, PD has introduced a new Limit Exceeded error message when gifting. Some players get this message after gifting 30 neighbours, some after 50. Some can gift only 30 ppl but multiple times per day.....stay tuned for further information! __TOC__ GIFTING INFORMATION Playdom has never identified sending/receiving caps on gifts. Through testing, however, the Active Players have determined that you are limited to SENDING 30 gifts per 24 hours. There has been no identified restriction on RECEIVING gifts. You can read all about our testing methods and results here. It has now been determined that you can gift your max allowable gifts (for most people 30) every HOUR. Gifts can be sent every hour from the last time you sent them (rolling clock), but the people you sent them too won't show up again for 24 hours, so you have to gift to different people every hour. Why bother sending your neighbours daily gifts? Because then they’ll send you daily gifts too! A few thoughts on gifting. Most players can use 10 gifted energy 'canisters per day (there are a few players we know, that although we gift them energy, they do not receive them), as each canister is worth 5 energy, this is 50 energy, enough to play 5 rounds. Your renewable energy is set at 30, each play costs 10 energy. Don’t use up your gifted energy past 30 because the game won’t record it…..just play a few scenes to reduce the energy from 30, then use a few more energy canisters, until you’ve used your allotted 10. Some people may have the maximum energy canisters stored in their inventory (99), so they prefer thermal hints instead (most don’t care for goggle hints). Note: Sometimes your stored energy canisters may show an accumulation above 99, but as soon as you use one, it'll drop to 98. Note: you can hoarde energy canisters in your inbox if you already have 99 in your inventory. Then,when you run low, just accept a few more from your inbox. If a player needs no energy canisters or hints, you can send them any of the other gifts available to send. SYMBOL USEAGE IN GARDEN NAME Updated Feb 17th/2013: Note: there is always a symbol at the beginning of many active players garden names that changes monthly or weekly depending on the players preference. This tells everyone "I play daily" and that you will always fulfill material requests for upgrading buildings. Please see the 'Symbol page for more information on this. USE ONLY ONE GIFT EMOJI IN YOUR NAME. Emojis take up two character spaces each, to an iPhone user, they just might see ⚡✨T... Please insert the gifting symbol after your Active Symbol: player symbolsymbol, optionalname example, if I wanted the Lixi Tree as my gift choice, and the current weekly symbol is: ♿ my garden name would look like this: ♿L/Torynn if I needed energy, my garden name would look like this: ♿⚡Torynn GIFTING SYMBOLS The following symbols denote which gift your neighbour would prefer to receive: ✨(Sparkly Stars) If there is a sparkle symbol in the front of their name, they would like the thermo hint ☀(sun) If there is a sun symbol in the front of their name, they would like the goggle hint ⚡(Lightning Bolt) If there is a lightning bolt in front of their name, then they prefer energy *First letter of décor item, currently…(gifts were randomly updated by playdom Jul 18) Y/ Yellow Orchid (sells for the most silver) P/ Pine Tree M/ Mandarin Ducks 3⃣(square 3 emoji button) = Any and only décor *no symbol = Any gifts *❌ (Red X) = No gifts Please do not use the emoji PLANE symbol (✈) any more, as the cretan PLANE tree is no longer a gifting option. Please do not use the emoji Hazard ⚠ symbol either, as yellow orchids are no longer a gifting option. ***Please note, the kb letters for denoting specific decor items (J/ C/ G/) will change as PD rotates the free gifts that we can send. It should be easy to modify the letters as needed, going forward. You can read the full discussion leading to this post here: http://gotmobile.freeforums.org/gifting-symbols-pls-read-new-option-t1857.html WHAT IS THE MYSTERY GIFT While in theory, sending the Mystery Gift seems like a fun idea, in reality, when you send it, the receiver does not receive a "mystery gift box", they just randomly receive one of the standard six gifts and never even know they were sent a "mystery gift". Using Gifting to Acknowledge Material Request Kath1 from the forums points out that gifting can be used to let your friends know you've received and filled their request for materials. For example, you receive a mat request from Kath1, you accept the mat request and immediately send her a gift to let her know you've filled her request. This would work best when always requesting the same people each day; as you receive gifts from those people you know your mat requests are being filled. EMOJI APP October 1st: with the release of iOS7 we have discovered backward compatibility problems with the emoji keyboard. All weekly active symbols for the month of October have been changed while we work hard on a long term solution to this problem. Read more here: http://gotmobile.freeforums.org/weekly-active-player-symbols-t448.html#p55660 How to get emoji icons on your iPad/iphone iOS 4 or higher: To activate your Emoji keyboard, go to Settings > General > Keyboard > International Keyboards > Add New Keyboard > Emoji. Now when you want to use Emoji, simply hit the little “globe” icon on your keyboard and it will bring up your Emoji icons. From there, you can choose from several Emoji categories. iPad 1 or earlier version of iOS: Emoji did not come bundled with earlier versions. Simply download the free emojii app from your iTunes store (thanks Kath1), and follow the directions above to set it up. Note Emoji icons are not cross platform, which means that you can only use them between iOS devices. If you send an email with Emoji to someone who doesn’t read that email on an iPhone or iPad, this person won’t be able to see the icons, they’ll just see little boxes where the icons should be. BACK TO HOME PAGE ✨⚡☀✈ Category:Resources